User talk:RedJaguars52
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Olmec's Hidden Pain Robot Chicken Adult Swim page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 15:19, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Admin Rights Hello. If you are interested in becoming an admin here you will need to create an adoption request. In order to succeed you will need to be editing regularly and also to talk your request over with the other regular contributors here (there are quite a few of them) to make sure they are ok with that. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 02:49, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :You can create a new one called "Legends of the Hidden Temple Wiki (2)". -- Wendy (talk) 03:21, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Suicide Hey Murray, MKPRFan, Mvbattista, and TheGRVOfLightning are making us feel like a pair of Purple Parrots (the failure team), so maybe we should kill ourselves (I'll suffocate myself while you jump out of an airplane). Do you think that will make them happy? OrangeIguanas15 (talk) 17:30, December 23, 2014 (UTC) On the Milk Bucket edit Honest mistake, my bad. Used the template. Mvbattista (talk) 18:10, December 23, 2014 (UTC) You need to seriously stop with this suicide crap! All we are trying to do is to get rid of this false articles! This is going to be your final warning, if you lash out at either me or Mvbattista and make a suicide statment, you will be banned from this wikia. There are so many stupid users on Wikia Hi Murray, my name is Mary Moore. When I was editing on Muppet wiki, they blocked me and lied about me being a sock puppet of you. THAT IS JUST STUPID! Also, three users on this wiki are taking down specific pages saying they don't belong on this wiki. A user named OrangeIguanas15 said something about an episode of Sesame Street from November 1993 (an episode about racism where Gina and Savion get yelled at on the phone by an angry prick that said that the two shouldn't be friends all because Savion's skin is darker than Gina's). It said this: I know the poll on the main page (whether we should allow pages for the specials, WiiWare episodes, and fanfic or not) has more votes on Yes than No, because production has NOTHING to do with being on a wiki like this one. You will get the point here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovoilDJethU. In this 90's Sesame Street episode, the topic is racism (where Gina and Savion get a horrifying phone call from an angry prick that said they shouldn't be friends all because Savion's skin is darker than Gina's and color has got NOTHING to do with being friends). Here's the Muppet wiki page for that episode: http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_3140. Just like how color has NOTHING to do with being friends, production has got NOTHING to do with being on a wiki like this one. OrangeIguanas15 (talk) 20:24, December 24, 2014 (UTC) # Polls aren't accurate. You could just be going to different IPs and casting the same vote, and it will record it as a unique vote. In fact, there are really no need for polls on this site at all. Those who use the wiki only reference it from a read-only point of view, and those who care enough to contribute would be the only demographic that may even consider submitting any poll results. # There has been more active editors going for production episodes only as opposed to fan based. Have you not noticed that you are fighting this wiki's community at large? You've made your own "fanon" wiki for this, so why not focus your efforts there if you really are looking to improve on those videos? # Racism has ABSOLUTELY NO CORRELATION to the topic of production episodes. Nice try using the Chewbacca Defense. I understand that you want to have inclusion, but the community at large wants to draw the line at only production episodes, and that alone can use for a lot of fixing up into a uniform, complete wiki. If you made your own Muppet, would you put it on http://muppet.wikia.com ? I'm sure the community at large there would not tolerate it as much. # If you would rather learn in Sesame Street videos (as that may be the only way you learn), maybe you will get the point here: http://youtu.be/gCxrkl2igGY Merry Christmas. Mvbattista (talk) 21:58, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Think about the Nickelodeon All-Star Challenge. Yeah, that was the first of the 6 specials. Despite not being one of the 120 episodes, IT HAD 6 SEASON 2 VICTORS AND THE SHOW'S MAIN CHARACTER! WHAT DOES THE COMMUNITY THINK ABOUT THAT?! ALSO, WHAT DO THEY THINK ABOUT LAUREN HENNEBERG BEING HONORED WHEN I CREATED THAT SPECIAL PAGE FOR HER?! THERE ARE ALSO PAGES FOR ROOMS, CHARACTERS, YOU NAME IT! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DO THEY THINK ABOUT ALL THAT?! THEREFORE THE SESAME STREET EPISODE MENTIONED IN MY COMMENT IS MORE CORRECT THAN YOURS! OrangeIguanas15 (talk) 22:27, December 24, 2014 (UTC) # In regards to how you posted your previous message, please review this image. # Pages for room, characters, teams, etc. all have validity as part of the wiki as they have a direct correlation to the original show made by Nickelodeon. People won't argue against that. # The Nickelodeon All-Star Challenge is a unique situation. While not listed as an episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple, the original show itself was a major participant in the special. You can make the argument that it shouldn't be there at all due to it not being "Legends of the Hidden Temple" per say, as well as the argument to keep it because of who and what it borrows from the show and how it does so. Because it has the original components (Dee Bradley Baker as Olmec, original contestants) and is officially sanctioned by Nickelodeon, there is more evidence to leave it as is. # The Lauren Henneberg argument, along with your belief of "fanon" being included, I'll give you this analogy to help understand what I and other people on who's pages you have posted: if you're making a wiki on baseball, you'll want to have teams like the New York Yankees, St. Louis Cardinals, and New York Mets but not any teams from the Braintree, Massachusetts Little League. # I don't need to say much about what the community thinks. The fact that you're posting it to the talk pages of three different active people who are for removing "fanon" versus you're the only one who actively takes a stand shows what we think. # I have to explain Sesame Street to you now?! One of these things is not like the other: three episodes made by and aired on Nickelodeon and one that some guy made on YouTube. "But what's so great about being production?" you'll say next. People only care about production. Nobody really cares about it being uploaded to YouTube in the same style as a video of a cat being spooked by a lizard. # Again with the Chewbacca Defense. You never actually made a point, you just asked questions. Learn to follow the logic of "if-then". Present a fact (not an opinion or biased position), relate it to the point you are attempting to make, and then state the point. Your previous post just yelled questions with obscenities and then just your allegation that you're more correct. How can you be more correct with a question as opposed to actually stating a fact? Again, Merry Christmas. I would advise that you spend the next 36 hours away from the wiki and with your loved ones. Mvbattista (talk) 00:21, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Speaking of three of these things, WOULD THAT USER (Mvbattista) SERIOUSLY THINK MY FAVORITE TEAM (The Blue Barracudas) DOESN'T BELONG ON THE SHOW ALL BECAUSE BARRACUDAS LIVE IN WATER WHILE JAGUARS, MONKEYS, IGUANAS, PARROTS, AND SNAKES ALL LIVE ON LAND?! JUST BECAUSE BARRACUDAS LIVE IN WATER, THAT DOESN'T MEAN THEY DON'T BELONG! What about the Purple Parrots? JUST BECAUSE THEY HAD SUCH A WEAK PERFORMANCE RATIO, THAT DOESN'T MEAN THEY DON'T BELONG! SAYING THOSE EPISODES DON'T BELONG ON THIS IS LIKE SAYING THAT WIKI THE BLUE BARRACUDAS AND PURPLE PARROTS DON'T BELONG ON THE SHOW! Remember to copy and paste what I said onto his talk page. Have a great day! :) BlueBarracudaMary (talk) 11:47, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Giving usernames color Is it really that necessary? There's no real point to it. If you'd like to work on color, let's make a standard color for each of the teams, as there are varying different shades of the colors of the six teams. Re: Your recent images Why are you uploading pictures of My Little Pony and Lady Gagas when they are not actual pictures of production? Mvbattista (talk) 06:25, January 19, 2015 (UTC) As you have not provided an answer, these images have been deleted. Mvbattista (talk) 14:18, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Please read this Please take a look at this recent blog post. Mvbattista (talk) 15:19, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: New Sections I would rather see that all 120 episodes have the answer table for The Steps of Knowledge before adding in any categories like "Sweeps". This way, you can easily see the data about the episode and make those calls. Mvbattista (talk) 03:19, January 31, 2015 (UTC)